Talk:M (Robert Brown)
Why do we bother having separate pages for Lee and Brown's M? I always thought they were the same character, Miles Messervy, because unlike Judi Dench's M they did not say anything onscreen to indicate that it was a different character. Bond was played by 5 actors prior to the Craig reboot, Moneypenny by three, Blofeld and Leiter by several different actors, and it is also not the first time an actor palyed multiple roles in Bond films (like Maude Adams). GreenDragonRanger (talk) 23:18, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Good point GreenDragonRanger, it is definitely an area of open debate. The main reason is because there is substantial ambiguity as to who precisely Brown is playing in this incarnation of M. If he hadn't played Admiral Hargreaves in The Spy Who Loved Me, I think we would probably just assume they were supposed to be the same character. The same could be said of the various portrayals of James Bond prior to the reboot, but although they are essentially supposed to be the one character, their portrayals are so different as to warrant several different Bond pages. AndyTGD (talk) 13:42, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Regardless, this wiki's policy is to regard each actor's portrayal of a "character" separately, even if they're canonically playing the same character, like Bond, Leiter, Moneypenny, or Peter Burton and Desmond Llewelyn as Q. Alkonium (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hargreaves Should there be a separate page for Admiral Hargreaves since there's no confirmation on whether they're the same character? Really the only reason this has been speculated is because Robert Brown played both of them. MrBelpitsLegs (talk) 15:10, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :I concur, its probably better to treat them as separate characters. I don't think the producers thought too hard about trying to reconcile the two characters. Its possible that he is intended to be Hargreaves, but its unlikely given the continued initial 'M' and his apparent rank of 'Rear Admiral' in The Living Daylights (which would be a demotion). Either way, to be on the safe side we should have an article for Hargreaves. AndyTGD (talk) 16:53, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Robert? Assuming Robert Brown's M is Hargreaves, where did you get that first name from? Yes there's no reason for this, this kind of thing has been happening a lot recently. There are no sources which list Brown's first character as 'Robert' (to the best of my knowledge). Please feel free to correct any instances you find like this. AndyTGD (talk) 00:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) The source : http://james-bond-007.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Hargreaves Vrack (talk) 10:12, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think we should use other Wikis as sources, especially when they don't even say where they got the information from. MrBelpitsLegs (talk) 11:58, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm in agreement, if the source isn't cited we shouldn't use it. The writer has probably conflated the actor's first name with that of the character. That wiki in particular is full of erroneous information; the only accurate facts they present are copied verbatim from here, funnily enough. AndyTGD (talk) 16:47, February 6, 2017 (UTC) M in GoldenEye This verson of M appears in the novelization of GoldenEye ? :The previous incarnation of M appears in the book. Seeing as he was the previous M in the films, It is my guess that he is, however the Licence to Kill novelization may shed some additional light on the subject.The Boy Who Cried Godzilla (talk) 19:41, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :I own the novelization of Licence to Kill but I have not finished it yet. I do not know if it's mentioned or not, but I guess no. Vrack (talk) 19:44, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :I suppose the main aspect as to whether it's Brown or Lee would be if James speaks of a previous M?The Boy Who Cried Godzilla (talk) 20:52, June 18, 2018 (UTC) ::I think we can safely assume that Gardner's Licence to Kill M is supposed to be Miles Messervy as presented in Fleming's canon, given that he directly (awkwardly) ties the book into the events of Flemings' Live and Let Die. His novel continuity is extremely weird. Gardner's GoldenEye M is Dench's 'Queen of Numbers'. The previous M - presumably Miles Messervy - briefly appears in the 1986 "Operation Cowslip" flashback. To my knowledge, there's never a handover in the novelization series. Its alluded to, but never explained. AndyTGD (talk) 11:19, June 19, 2018 (UTC)